Silverberg Chronicles
by Kodi-life
Summary: Caesar travels to Harmonia soon to find out the last name Silverberg doesn't always mean you have to be a strategist.


**First off please let me state I don't own Caesar Silverberg or anyone else from the Suikoden series they all belong to Konami.**

* * *

Its been two years since the Second Fire Bringer War ended. Two years I have been searching to some how out perform my brother.

Finally I think this may be what I have been looking for Caesar thought while he shuffled around in his pocket pulling out a letter. He must of looked at it about a hundred times.

_To Caesar Silverberg,_

_If you need anything at all please inform Dios or myself we would be more then happy to accommodate you. By the way there are a few academes here that I'm sure you would find useful._

_Sincerely, Bishop Sasarai_

Hmm why not Caesar thought while letting the letter slip from his hand. In front of him stood the gate borderline into Harmonia. Two knights where guarding one was on his horse while the other was leaning up against the gate with a blank expression on his face.

"S'up," Caesar commented while walking towards the gate.

"Halt! Where are you going off to?" The guard on the horse shouted.

"Your joking right" Caesar smiled while pointing at the sign that read Harmonia. "Common sense is free at the market go pick some up," Caesar always knew he had a problem holding back his comments they just tend to slip out.

"Why you I would be more respectful to knights if I where you," The knight on the horse shouted not at all impressed with Caesar's manners.

"Huh" Caesar let his smile slip again and pointed an accusing finger at the knight "Your not even a knight just a guard is more like it ugh," Caesar stop himself once he noticed both 'knights' where now standing in front of him glaring down at him.

"What business do you have in Harmonia punk?" This time it was the other knight that asked the question.

"I wasn't aware it was a knight's duty to interrogate each innocent civilian that walks thought the Harmonian border," Caesar stated swiftly while crossing his arms.

The knight on the horse sighted "your more trouble then it's worth kid if you head through Harmonia it would be who of you to take caution there have been recent reports of bandits around your age attacking merchants for there goods it would be a terrible misfortune if anything where to happen to you." The knight sneered.

"Haha well if anything does happen the guilt trip will be on you I'll be sure of that," Caesar said with a blank expression as he passed through the gate.

'hmm so if I continue to head north I should get to Crystal Valley in ugh 3 days.' Caesar looked up from his map and continued walking. 'Damn what hell was I thinking traveling by foot.'

"Hay are you lost?" A female voice shouted

Caesar turned around to find a young woman on a horse trailing behind him hauling a wagon full of goods by the look of it.

"No I'm not lost why am I heading towards a dead-end?" Caesar said out in confusion.

"Oh no if your not lost then you must be a runaway" The lady trailed off in thought

"Runaway of what, are you getting stupid thoughts in your head I'm not a slave or anything like that if that's what your thinking," Caesar cut her off

"Your not oh good then your not from around here are you?" Caesar shook his head no. "Where are you going I could give you a ride if its in my range."

Caesar smirked "That's my kind of lady I'm going to Crystal Valley how close can you get me?"

"Your in luck that's my final destination for this cargo hop on we should arrive early tomorrow morning oh by the way I'm Raina." Raina extended her arm Caesar grab a hold and climbed up on the horse. "Thanks for the ride I'm Caesar."

Raina looked to be about Caesar's age she had blonde hair and blues eyes more then likely he guessed she was a second class citizen but wasn't interested enough to ask her. He found himself in an awkward position sure he was use to traveling with Apple but this was the first time he had to hold onto a ladies waist. 'Oh well" he thought 'better then walking'. It was already afternoon good thing the weather was clear and sunny no clouds in sight they where traveling on a grassy trail it kind of reminded him of the grassland but knew all to well it was going to get cold and ugly soon.

"So why are you going all the way to Crystal Valley meeting someone important?" Raina asked with a blush developing on her face.

"Ya I guess you could say he is important but he really doesn't know I'm coming so it's not a rush to get there," Caesar stated off hand.

"Oh your meeting a guy wow," Raina's face was beat red now.

Caesar's eye was twitching and one of his eyebrows was lifted up "Hay merchant are you getting those crazy thoughts in your head again," Caesar said accusingly

Hehe no sir but I am grateful for the company with all the news of bandits striking its always good to know a warrior will protect me," Raina commented

"Warrior where?" Caesar looked around "heh who said I was a warrior."

"Your not?" Raina asked in shook "then why where you traveling all alone you mean to tell me you don't have not one weapon equipped on you.

"Sorry last time I checked I was a strategist not a gladiator," Caesar stated simply somewhere in the back of his head he knew this was going to be a long ride.


End file.
